Fièvre silencieuse
by Koukin-kun
Summary: (Kaitou Joker) Culpabilisant sur la provocation d'un accès de fièvre chez son rival, Joker décide de rester à son chevet. C'était sans savoir les sentiments que Spade lui cachait durant des années. One-shot, lemon, âmes puritaines s'abstenir.


**Anime** : Kaitou Joker

**Personnages** : Joker, Spade, Hachi, Dark Eye

**Rating** : MA, j'espère que vous aimez le citron.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages du manga Kaitou Joker appartiennent à leur auteur, Takayashi Hideasu. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour le besoin de ce one-shot. L'illustration provient une fois de plus de ma dangereuse et géniale inspiratrice A-key.

**Note de l'auteur** : Contrairement au précédent lemon, celui-ci prend pleinement place dans l'univers de Kaitou Joker. Inspiré une fois de plus par les dessins de A-key tout aussi citronnés, j'ai cette fois-ci été jusqu'à romancer ses illustrations et tisser un scénario pour les regrouper. Les mouchoirs sont offerts par la maison en cas de saignements de nez.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

Il faisait doux cette nuit-là au City Palace Museum de Jaipur. Une température estivale très appréciée des touristes qui en temps normal se promenaient dans les jardins afin de profiter de l'exceptionnelle clarté de cette nuit d'été. En effet, seuls des gardes en uniformes parcouraient l'enceinte du musée impérial, une fermeture exceptionnelle de toute la propriété ayant été décrétée. La raison tenait sur une simple carte de visite : « Je m'emparerai ce soir du costume de Mado Singh et de ses pierres précieuses incrustées exposé au City Palace de Jaipur. Cordialement, Joker le voleur miraculeux ».

L'objet convoité était à sa place d'exposition habituelle, soutenu par un mannequin imposant afin d'être admiré sous tous les angles par les curieux. Nulle vitrine pour la recouvrir, seul un cordon de sécurité ainsi que deux gardes s'ennuyant fermement le protégeaient. L'un d'eux regarda sa montre, soupira et repris sa position. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et un troisième garde apparu, deux gobelets de café à la main.

-Relais, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Rien de nouveau à l'extérieur ?

-Rien de rien.

-Quelle plaie. Donner l'alerte maximale pour le premier bouffon envoyant une lettre de menaces...Si c'était pas aussi bien payé, j'aurais donné ma démission sur-le-champ !

-Estimes-toi heureux de pouvoir aller dormir, j'ai pas encore fait la moitié de ma nuit, renchérit son collègue.

-Et ce n'est pas en vous énervant qu'elle deviendra plus courte. Un peu de café ? proposa le troisième garde.

-Passe le gobelet, j'en ai besoin.

-Non merci. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir, dit le deuxième en se levant de sa chaise. Dites bonjour au voleur de ma part.

Son camarade de veille rit à la plaisanterie tandis que l'autre s'asseyait à la place qu'il venait de quitter, sirotant sa boisson. Les portes se refermèrent et le premier garde but le contenu de son gobelet à grands traits.

-Tu ne devrais pas te jeter sur ton café comme ça, remarqua le nouveau venu.

-Redis-moi ça dans deux heures, tu veux ? Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, dodelinant un instant de la tête avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise et de s'endormir comme un bienheureux sans que l'autre n'en parusse choqué.

-Parce que sinon, le somnifère que j'ai mis dans ta boisson agira trop vite. Si même les gardes commencent à faire du zèle dans leurs maladresses, les trésors finiront par se voler eux-même.

Il resta assis un instant, le regard tourné vers sa victime, avant de soudainement gonfler de manière comique et d'éclater dans un « pop » sonore, dévoilant ainsi sa véritable identité. Un costume rouge, une cape violette et un haut-de-forme de la même couleur posés sur une tête aux cheveux albinos : Joker l'insaisissable était venue honorer la promesse inscrite sur sa carte de visite. Le jeune voleur se dirigea vers le costume et l'admira quelques secondes, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de sortir une radio de poche.

-C'est bon Hachi, tu peux venir.

-A vos ordres, monsieur Joker, répondit une voix aiguë et enjouée.

L'albinos franchit alors le cordon de sécurité et se planta devant sa cible. Aucun système de sécurité n'était relié à la pièce de musée, son poids décourageant d'emblée les simples voleurs de tenter de s'en emparer. Ses propriétaires n'avaient visiblement jamais pensé qu'un faiseur de miracle leur rendrait visite.

Le-dit voleur miraculeux en était à se jeter des fleurs, certain que son plan ne pouvait échouer, quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Le nouveau-venu semblait être aussi surpris que son opposant. Il amorça un geste mais fût coupé dans son élan par un reste d'image-gum projeté sur son visage. Une deuxième personne aux longs cheveux bleus, toute aussi connue de l'albinos, surgit de derrière son complice.

-Encore vous ?

-Joker ! Toi aussi tu viens voler le costume ?

-En effet, et je te ferais remarquer que je suis le premier à être arrivé ici, Spade.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu te trompes sur un point.

Sans prévenir, le cambrioleur de pique lança une carte sur le costume. La fine protection qui le recouvrait et que Joker n'avait pas remarqué gonfla, soulevant le lourd objet à quelques millimètres du sol.

-J'ai profité de l'entretien mensuel du costume pour préparer son transport, dit il en empoignait une ficelle accrochée au ballon improvisé. Demain, 15 heures, dans mon dirigeable ? Tu pourras le contempler à loisir avec une tasse de thé.

-Tu oublies un détail, Spade : en préparant ton larcin à l'avance, la carte que tu as envoyé pour prévenir de ta visite ment sur l'horaire ! Si tu as pris tes dispositions ce matin, le vol s'étend sur plusieurs heure !

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai précisé que le jour du vol, l'heure n'étant de toute façon pas obligatoire. Comme d'habitude, tu sautes sur de fausses conclusions. Ne sois pas en retard demain, le thé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des gardes armés déboulèrent dans la salle, les prenant en flagrant délit. L'un d'eux menotta Dark Eye, toujours à moitié aveuglé par l'image-gum, et le projeta au sol d'un violent coup de pied.

-Les mains en l'air et que personne ne bouge ! Si vous obtempérez, on sera peut-être gentils avec vous au moment de l'interrogatoire.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'interrogatoire. Je suis Joker l'insaisissable, ce casse-pieds s'appelle Spade...

-Casse-pieds toi-même.

-Et celui que vous tenez se nomme Dark Eye, continua calmement l'albinos. Comme nous vous l'avons annoncé, nous sommes venus voler le costume de Mado Singh mais malgré les apparences, nous ne travaillons pas ensemble. On peut même dire qu'on se déteste. N'est-ce pas, Spade ?

-Oh oui, confirma Spade en entrant dans le jeu de son camarade. Toujours à traîner dans mes pattes, même quand je ne suis pas en cambriolage. Figurez-vous que l'autre jour...

-La ferme ! Où sont vos autres complices ?

-Tient, à propos de complice...

Un bruit de moteur résonna dans le couloir et les gardes s'écartèrent violemment pour ne pas se faire écraser par Hachi, aux commandes d'un étrange véhicule. Il ressemblait en tout point à un simple chariot pour enfants, si ce n'était sa taille bien plus grande qu'un jouet et sa poignée modifiée en une espèce de volant. Le petit ninja tenta un dérapage contrôlé mais culbuta par-dessus son véhicule et se releva tant bien que mal, ignorant la la douleur.

-M...monsieur Spade ? Et Dark Eye ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-La même chose que nous, répondit Joker. J'imagine que tu avais prévu de t'enfuir discrètement, sans te faire repérer ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Spade.

-Et toi de te faire repérer pour en mettre plein la vue avec avec ton engin. Frimeur.

-Je te dépose quelque part ? C'est moi qui pilote.

-Seulement si tu me promets qu'il n'y aura pas de panne.

Joker sauta dans le véhicule, suivi pas Hachi, Dark Eye et Spade tenant toujours le costume flottant. Le moteur poussa un bruit strident avant de vrombir et ils s'en allèrent, esquivant les gardes qui venaient de se relever. Des coups de feu retentirent avant même qu'ils ne tournent au bout du couloir.

-Spade ! Ton revêtement est à l'abri des balles ? demanda l'albinos.

-Pas totalement, mais il peut en supporter quelques-unes.

-Fais en un bouclier, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure. Accrochez-vous !

Le chariot accéléra brutalement, manquant de faire tomber Spade qui ne pouvait compter que sur Dark Eye et Hachi pour le stabiliser, ses deux mains maniant la protection improvisée. Le danger était présent à chaque virage soit à cause de gardes, soit à cause de la conduite plus que discutable du cambrioleur miraculeux. Ce dernier faisait preuve de réflexes que les passagers avaient bien du mal à suivre. C'est au bout de dix minutes de course poursuite à travers le musée qu'ils parvinrent à sortir par l'entrée principale en volant au-dessus de l'escalier. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de l'atterrissage que Joker redémarrait déjà, accélérant toujours plus pour échapper définitivement à leurs poursuivants.

-Le prix de la course sera d'un costume assorti de pierres précieuses ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré le vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles. Tu es venu en dirigeable ?

-Ouais ! On l'a garé au sud du musée, dans un terrain vague ! Mais tu peux toujours courir pour avoir le costume !

-Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais sûrement encore en train d'essayer de t'échapper ! J'ai autant de droits sur ce trésor que toi !

-Ce n'est qu'un retour d'ascenseur ! Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé en Suisse !

-Je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Tu avais fait de moi un appât, pris les anneaux de Pivène et avait disparu dès l'instant où on en avait réussi à sortir ! Mais cette fois, je ne partirai pas sans ce qui est à moi !

Joker se jeta sur Spade pour le forcer à lui donner le butin de jour, abandonnant le volant qu'un Hachi paniqué reprit. Ils se chamaillèrent tout le reste du trajet et échangèrent leurs torts pour savoir lequel des deux ne méritait pas d'ajouter le costume à sa collection personnelle et remontèrent plusieurs années en arrière.

-Ce serait bien qu'ils cessent de se disputer comme des enfants à chaque fois qu'ils sont à égalité, confia Hachi à Dark Eye.

-Oui, c'est plutôt rare de les voir remonter aussi loin dans leurs souvenir. Maître Spade a une nette tendance à occulter ses collaborations imprévues avec monsieur Joker quand il me parle de ses exploits.

-On devrait peut-être les arrêter avant qu'ils ne renversent le chariot.

-Kukuku. Au contraire, je suis certain que maître Spade cherche à provoquer un accident pour mieux s'enfuir avec le costume.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

La prédiction de l'assistant enturbanné se révéla fausse et la petite bande arriva sans encombres au terrain vague où était posé le dirigeable de Spade. Dans un dernier effort pour s'emparer du trésor, Joker poussa son condisciple et le laissa choir au sol, lui arrachant la ficelle par la même occasion.

-Ça, c'est pour ce qui s'est passé à l'île de Pâques ! Allez, relève-toi, je sais que tu prépare un truc.

Devant l'absence totale de réaction, il s'approcha de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être allée trop loin quand il le releva.

-Et merde ! Dark Eye ! Son front est brûlant, viens m'aider !

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Sans vouloir vous vexer, votre façon de conduire dans les couloirs du musée a dû déclencher la fièvre et elle se manifeste maintenant que nous sommes hors de danger. Aidez-moi à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre, s'il vous plaît.

-Prend le costume et attend-moi ici, Hachi. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Le petit ninja obéit, à la fois heureux que son professeur lui confie un objet aussi précieux et soulagé de voir que la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Spade ne l'empêchait pas de se soucier de son état. Il regarda les deux autres porter prudemment le cambrioleur évanoui et resta seul suffisamment longtemps pour que l'enveloppe qui recouvrait le costume ne se dégonfle presque totalement. Son visage s'illumina lorsque Joker revint mais il n'en crût pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui donna l'ordre de rentrer sans lui.

-Je vais rester avec Spade jusqu'à ce qu'il aille un peu mieux. Selon Dark Eye, il n'a encore jamais connu une fièvre aussi forte et ça l'inquiète beaucoup. Surtout que c'est un peu de ma faute, reconnut-il du bout des lèvres. On laisse le costume ici. Soit prudent sur le chemin et décolle immédiatement, on doit disparaître très vite.

-A vos ordres, monsieur Joker ! Prévenez-moi quand vous reviendrez, je vous préparerai un festin de roi !

Joker le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité le recouvre et rentra dans le dirigeable, espérant que Hachi ne ne fasse pas repérer sur le chemin du retour. Il avait déjà assez de s'occuper d'un malade et n'avait pas envie de devoir en plus arranger les gaffes de son complice.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était étrange que Spade n'aie jamais été sous le coup d'une de ces fièvres alors qu'ils étudiaient ensemble. Il se promit d'assouvir sa curiosité une fois le cambrioleur remis sur pied et rentra de nouveau dans le dirigeable. Spade avait été calme au moment de le mettre au lit, mais il lui arrivait de délirer plus ou moins violemment, selon Dark Eye. Voilà qui annonçait une nuit difficile pour les deux voleurs.

La première chose dont Spade se rendit compte en se réveillant fut la pesanteur habituelle qu'il ressentait durant ses accès de fièvre. Le plafond, faiblement éclairé par des appareils électriques, semblait tourner devant ses yeux. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses oreillers mais ne parvint même pas à bouger tant les couvertures lui semblaient lourdes. Conscient de sa faiblesse actuelle, il repensa ses efforts à la baisse mais même son bras refusait de se mouvoir. Il attendit un moment et se rendit compte que le poids sur son corps ne provenait pas entièrement de sa fièvre mais de quelqu'un couché sur lui. Il remua immédiatement la silhouette afin de se dégager de son emprise et réveilla celui qui perturbait son intimité.

-Arrête de bouger, Spade.

-Joker ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, ayant réalisé un autre détail encore plus gênant que son ancien camarade de classe dans son lit. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus, la chaleur de Joker se mêlant à celle provoquée par les couvertures et la fièvre. Spade n'osa plus bouger, le frottement de sa peau contre celle de l'albinos réveillant quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé taire au fond de lui.

-Je te réchauffe. Dark Eye m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu ne prennes pas froid. Surtout que c'est à cause de moi que tu te trouves dans cet état...

Ces paroles, prononcées de manière moins taquine qu'il ne l'aurait cru, étonnèrent Spade. Joker ne parlait jamais aux autres aussi mélancoliquement, ni avec autant de regret dans la voix. Il plaça ses bras entre le corps svelte du malade, se décolla de lui afin de mieux lui faire face et, les yeux brillants d'humidité, s'excusa auprès de sa victime involontaire.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois tombé malade à cause de moi. Si je peux faire n'importe quoi pour t'aider, dis-le moi et je le ferai.

-Jack...

-J'avais tellement peur ! Si il devait t'arriver quoi que ce soit à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre parce que...parce que je t'aime !

Spade resta interdit, ne sachant que faire face à cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendu. De même qu'il pensait ne jamais avouer ses sentiments, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ceux-ci soient partagés et que l'albinos fasse le premier pas. Un état de doute partagé qu'il se devait de briser maintenant que ses peurs n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Rendu encore plus fébrile par l'émotion, il entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de Joker et le ramena doucement vers lui.

-Reste. J'ai froid sans toi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il sentait le cœur de Joker battre autant que le sien à travers le contact de leurs peaux nues, tellement fort qu'il en oublia son souffle encore court à cause de la fièvre. Leurs bouches se séparèrent brutalement et Spade reposa sa tête contre les oreillers, haletant à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Il serra Joker contre lui et put pour la première depuis longtemps se détendre entièrement en sa présence, heureux de voir le poids de ses sentiments s'envoler. Ce soulagement n'était pas la seule chose qu'il ressentait. Conscient de la faiblesse de son compagnon, Joker avait commencé à disposer des baisers au creux de son cou et remontait lentement afin de laisser le cambrioleur aux cheveux bleus reprendre sa respiration, ce que ce dernier fit savoir en allant chercher lui-même les lèvres qui désirait tant. Il sentit le désir manifeste de son amant croître contre son propre entre-jambe et, n'en pouvant plus, joua du bassin pour se frotter à lui.

-King, qu'est-ce que tu...

-J'ai trop attendu. S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si dans ton état...

-J'ai besoin de chaleur, le coupa Spade. Ta chaleur. Plus que toute autre chose. Vas-y, je suis prêt depuis longtemps.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Spade écarta ses jambes et libéra son amant de ses bras afin qu'il trouve la bonne position, ne pouvant lui-même faire d'efforts trop soutenu. Son impatience augmenta d'un cran quand il sentit Joker hésiter, son extrémité simplement posée contre l'intimité de Spade. Ses prières furent exaucées dans la souffrance de la lente pénétration, et un gémissement sonore s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, inquiétant Joker.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

-N...non, t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. C'est...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire la sensation de plaisir qui montait en lui. Même si ses yeux étaient embués à cause de la douleur, la sensation qu'il éprouvait, mélange de douleur et d'extase, était bien la preuve des sentiments qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre. Joker alla plus loin en réveillant sans prévenir une sensation que Spade n'avait jusqu'alors expérimenté que dans la solitude. Le plaisir doubla, faisant oublier à Spade la douleur du va-et-vient de Joker en lui. Il s'agrippa brutalement à son dos, incapable de lui prodiguer les caresses qu'il voulait lui donner, sa respiration trop saccadées pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Les gestes du dominant étaient maladroits mais Spade n'en avait cure, trop sensible pour réclamer plus, surtout que son amant prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque coup, augmentant le volume de ses gémissements. Plus fort, plus vite, si bien qu'il se surpris à bouger lui aussi afin de capter le maximum de sensations possible. Il sentit quelque chose en lui se contracter en et fit immédiatement part à Joker.

-J...Joker, si tu continues, je..je vais...bientôt...

-Moi aussi. Ensemble ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de la réponse de son amant, dont les gémissement l'empêchaient de formuler la moindre parole cohérente. Quelques coups de rein plus tard, Spade avança sa main vers son entrejambe pour accélérer le mouvement déjà imputé par celle de l'albinos qui, sentant lui aussi les derniers instants arriver, se fit plus violent dans sa pénétration. Chacun poussait l'autre dans ses ultimes limites, maîtrisant comme ils le pouvaient le nouveau gonflement auquel était soumis leur organe. Spade fut le premier à jouir, arquant son corps vers l'avant, les ongles plantées dans le dos de son divin bourreau. Sa respiration fut coupée net par l'orgasme qui prenait possession de son corps pour quelques secondes de pure jouissance. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, il s'aperçut que ce qu'il croyait être Joker n'était qu'un simple oreiller.

Un rêve...Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve érotique mais non moins démentiel qui avait profité de sa fièvre pour tromper ses sens. Ce n'était ni la première fois qu'il faisait un tel rêve, ni la première fois que son inconscient y ajoutait Joker, mais ils n'avaient jamais atteint une telle intensité jusqu'alors.

Un ronflement sonore le fit sursauter. Étalé sur un fauteuil à côté du lit se trouvait Joker, dormant plus profondément qu'un vrai veilleur ne le devrait. Il ne faisait pas semblant, ce qui détendit un peu le malade. Au moins n'aurait-il pas à s'expliquer sur ce genre de délires. En faire part à Dark Eye avait été difficile et son assistant avait le tact de lui laisser de l'intimité même dans son sommeil si les choses allaient trop loin, mais avouer une telle chose à l'objet de ses fantasmes était impossible, quand bien même il en était le responsable sur tous les aspects cette fois-ci.

Spade porta sa main à son front ruisselant de sueur et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il distinguait une odeur familière mais avant tout gênante lorsque quelqu'un dormait dans la même pièce. Craignant le pire, il porta sa main à ses sous-vêtements et la retira avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, tentant d'ignorer à la fois le liquide blanc et poisseux qui maculait ses doigts et la sensation de honte décuplée par son éjaculation nocturne. Tomber malade après une course-poursuite aussi infernale n'était pas assez, le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua que la nuit touchait à sa fin. Il tira les couvertures le plus silencieusement possible pour constater l'étendue des dégâts et vit avec un certain soulagement que seul son pantalon était atteint, pourvu qu'il ne renverse rien ailleurs. Sortant prudemment de son lit, il bondit vers un tiroir et sortit les premiers sous-vêtements qu'il vit. Il passa ensuite devant Joker, toujours endormi, pour se rendre dans la petite salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité ne remarquèrent cependant pas la console de jeu abandonnée sur la moquette. Son pied appuya par malheur sur un de ses boutons, l'allumant dans une musique stridente. Le nouveau sursaut qui en résulta lui fit oublier toute notion de discrétion et il s'élança vers la seule vraie pièce où il pouvait actuellement avoir de l'intimité, priant le ciel pour que Dark Eye ne soit pas pris d'une soudaine envie de faire le ménage.

Spade ferma la porte et tira le verrou aussitôt qu'il sentit le carrelage froid de la petite salle de bain sous ses pieds. Il porta son attention sur ce qu'il passait de l'autre côté et entendit Joker se diriger vers lui.

-Ça va, King ? Dark Eye m'a demandé de prendre ta température dès ton réveil, tu peux sortir ?

-Pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'une douche, dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre calme.

-T'es sûr ? C'est pas une bonne idée, avec ta fièvre.

Joker avait raison mais son insistance fit perdre patience au bleuté dont la gêne s'accroissait à chaque mot prononcé par son acolyte. Il se fit alors plus virulent dans sa défense.

-Je sais ce que je fais ! Fiche-moi la paix et va plutôt chercher Dark-Eye, il est bien plus utile que toi !

-Si c'est juste ça, je peux au moins changer tes draps. Y'a une odeur bizarre,

-Non ! Va-t-en de mon dirigeable et emporte ta satanée console avec toi !

Le cambrioleur de pique attendit une réplique qui ne vint pas. Seul un claquement de porte sonore lui parvint, confirmant le départ de Joker. Il devait être énervé mais Spade ne regretta absolument pas ses paroles. Provoquer cet accès de fièvre puis venir le gêner jusque dans son dirigeable en prétendant veiller sur lui alors qu'il n'était que le dernier des boulets dans cette situation le mettait hors de lui, encore plus après l'avoir vu aussi parfait dans son rêve.

Spade secoua brutalement la tête. Faire une telle comparaison n'avait aucun sens. Il se déshabilla en prenant un soin tout particulier à ignorer la semence poisseuse qui tâchait son pantalon, jeta l'intégralité de ses vêtements dans une corbeille et ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau froide avant de pousser une exclamation de douleur. Les gouttes d'eau qui transperçaient sa peau comme autant d'épines lui faisaient mal, mais c'était moins pire que de devoir se taire en face de celui qu'il venait tout juste de chasser de peur d'être surpris dans une position aussi honteuse que sincère. Il maudit sa fragile constitution, ses fièvres, ses rêves, ces accidents nocturnes, et Joker.

A bout de forces et de nerf, il s'appuya un instant contre le mur de la cabine et ferma les yeux pour taire les sentiments contradictoires qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. En vouloir à Joker était déjà hypocrite en soi, le repousser aussi sèchement rendait maintenant les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. Spade se traita mentalement d'égoïste, en proie à une hésitation encore plus insistante qu'auparavant. Fièvre ou non, il venait d'agir comme un parfait crétin.

Il quitta la salle de bain, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, et s'effondra sur le fauteuil où avait dormi Joker. Le sommeil le rattrapait à grands pas et il pensait s'endormir là quand trois cours furent frappés à la porte. Une vague invitation à entrer plus part, Dark-Eye surgit dans la chambre et se précipita vers son aîné.

-Maître Spade ! Je suis désolé, c'est entièrement ma faute. Monsieur Joker s'inquiétait tellement pour vous que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser son aide. J'aurais dû prévoir que vous...enfin, j'avais complètement oublié, dans la panique d'hier soir. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner...Ne bougez pas, je vais séchez vos cheveux !

-Ça va, inutile de t'excuser autant, dit-il d'une voix faible. Que t'as dit Joker ?

-Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, il avait l'air très fâché. Je lui ai expliqué que la fièvre pouvait vous rendre imprévisible. Le dirigeable est en vol, il lui est impossible de le quitter avant que le jeune Hachi ne vienne. Désirez-vous vous reposer ou bien dois-je vous apporter le petit-déjeuner ?

-Je vais dormir. Prépare une chambre pour Joker. Obstiné comme il est, il va vouloir rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux.

-Mais avant, dit l'enturbanné en retenant Spade par l'épaule, je dois prendre votre température. Ouvrez grand la bouche et dites « aaaaah »

Le cambrioleur se prêta au jeu du médecin improvisé, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Dark Eye prenait en effet tellement à cœur son rôle d'assistant qu'il lui arrivait de se donner un tout autre rôle pour se changer les idées et tenter de faire rire son professeur. Il retira le thermomètre de la bouche de Spade, le fixa intensément et rendit son verdict.

-Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Il va falloir vous reposer, maître Spade. Interdiction absolue de quitter le lit pour au moins deux jours, sans parler de la convalescence !

-Quel dommage, mes plans vont être chamboulés, dit Spade avec un léger sourire. Je n'ai même pas le droit de voler un cookie dans la cuisine ?

-Dans votre état ? Ce serait du suicide. Même un bébé se réveillerait à votre approche. Sans vouloir vous vexer, maître Spade, ajouta-t-il en reprenant contenance.

-Non, tu as raison.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux cambrioleurs, troublé seulement par l'enturbanné s'affairant autour des médicaments. Sa présence avait quelque chose de reposant, contrairement à celle d'un certain albinos s'invitant dans la demeure d'un malade sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu s'enticher d'une telle tête brûlée sans aucun tact et avec un don pour l'improvisation qui l'agaçait parfois au plus haut point.

-Monsieur Joker s'inquiétait beaucoup pour vous, même si il ne le vous montre pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi paniqué que quand vous êtes tombé inconscient hier soir.

Il ne fallait peut-être pas s'appeler Dark Eye pour deviner ce à quoi pensait le cambrioleur aux cheveux bleus à l'instant. Ce qui était certain, en revanche, était qu'il pouvait lui accorder toute sa confiance en cet instant précis.

-Il m'énerve, confia Spade. La seule façon de le faire réfléchir à quelque chose est de lui présenter un objet à voler. Sans ça, impossible de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Il a pourtant bien compris que c'est en partie à cause de lui que vous vous retrouvez dans cet état et il tente de prendre ses responsabilités.

-En dormant comme un bienheureux en face de moi ? Belle façon de me montrer qu'il est inquiet !

-Peut-être parce qu'il ne veut justement pas vous montrer qu'il l'est ? Je connais monsieur Joker depuis bien moins de temps que vous, mais il ne me semble pas le genre de personne à vouloir que les autres s'inquiètent de quelque manière que ce soit.

Spade dut reconnaître que son assistant avait raison. Aussi insouciant soit-il, Joker savait quand se montrer sérieux, à sa manière toujours imprévisible. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permis de réaliser quelques « miracles », comme il aimait les appeler. Il se souvint alors de ceux auxquels il avait pu assister et même participer, de cette sensation grisante, mêlant frisson de l'inconnu et confiance totale en son partenaire. Quelque part, il savait qu'il étais jaloux de cette inventivité, surtout que Joker se reposait trop souvent dessus. D'un autre côté, le cambriolage perdrait un peu de son charme sans les grains de sable déraillant la machine de ses plans, aussi nombreux soient-ils. Peut-être l'albinos était-il justement l'un de ces grains de sable.

Spade sortit de son demi-sommeil lorsque son assistant, perfectionniste comme à son habitude, enclencha un sèche-cheveux afin de terminer ce que la serviette avait déjà commencé. Il savoura l'air chaud gonflant ses cheveux puis, une fois complètement sec, partit se réfugier sous les couvertures de son lit. Dark Eye se prépara à quitter la chambre quand Spade le retint.

-Reste, s'il te plaît. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, dit-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le reste de la journée fut des plus ordinaires pour le malade chronique que Spade était. L'agitation causée par son rival n'était plus qu'un incident appartenant au passé, tellement bref qu'il n'y pensait plus du tout. Ses sentiments envers Joker étaient revenus au point de départ, présents mais dissimulés bien au fond de lui. C'était à peine si il se rappelait de ce à quoi il pensait de lui quelques heures plus tôt. Le cambrioleur aux cheveux bleus avait hésité à le faire venir dans sa chambre afin de s'excuser de son comportement brusque mais décida d'attendre que sa fièvre disparaisse définitivement. Parler à l'objet de ses désirs dans son état risquait de faire plus de torts que de bien.

Spade se réveilla de l'une de ses nombreuses micro-siestes alors en sentant des doigts gantés changer la poche de glace sur son front. La lumière orangée filtrant à travers la fenêtre lui indiqua que le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il se redressa sur ses oreillers, frotta ses yeux embués et s'aperçut que le gêneur de ce matin s'obstinait à vouloir jouer un rôle pour lequel il n'était pas fait. Cette pensée acide le quitta lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'un détail qu'il ne pouvait sentir allongé. Une érection pesante due à sa fatigue frottait contre son pantalon et ses couvertures. Ces dernières la rendaient totalement invisible, à lui de cacher sa gêne du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Oh, salut. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, dit Joker.

-Nan, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins, avec ma fièvre...Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Pas tellement. Tu dormais déjà quand j'ai pris la relève de Dark Eye. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Plus ou moins.

L'extrême politesse de cet échange et le regard fuyant de Joker, d'ordinaire si enjoué dans son attitude gamine, n'inspiraient rien de bon à l'alité. Il n'avait désormais plus rien à lui reprocher, sauf la mine sombre qu'il affichait. La poche de glace changée, il s'assit sur le fauteuil et dirigea son regard vers le ciel à l'extérieur.

-M...merci, dit Spade.

-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit Joker d'une voix blasée. Dark Eye m'a expliqué comment procéder avec toi, il paraît que tu es très exigeant quand tu es malade. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas de l'exigence, c'est la base.

-Si pour toi crier sur les autres dès que le moindre truc te dérange est la base, alors je ferais mieux de m'en aller tout de suite, dit calmement l'albinos en se levant.

-Si tu parles de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal et je te dois des excuses.

-Ton état normal, vraiment ? Ça veut dire que tu deviens invivable dès que tu deviens malade ?

-Non ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir dans ma chambre, c'est tout !

-Au risque de te surprendre, dit Joker en élevant la voix, je sais me rendre compte de la portée de mes actes. Je me suis inquiété à mort en te voyant perdre connaissance après le musée et tu penses que je vais te laisser seul après que tu sois tombé malade à cause de moi ?

Spade se sentait au pied du mur, rattrapé par ses paroles de ce matin. L'image qu'il s'était faite de son rival s'effondrait peu à peu sans qu'il ne puisse plus dire quoi que ce soit, totalement déstabilisé par son erreur de jugement. Cela lui arrivait tellement peu qu'il se sentait d'autant plus stupide. Sans compter la tension dans son entrejambe qu'il ne parvenait pas à ignorer.

-J'avais commencé à te regarder différemment depuis un certain temps, mais je m'étais trompé...

-Non, je te jures que tu ne te trompes pas.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me rejettes ? explosa Joker. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ?

Spade baissa les yeux, intimidé plus qu'il ne le devrait par le ton de l'albinos. Une colère sourde montait en lui, provoquée par leur aveuglement respectif, et une idée complètement folle germa dans son esprit. Joker voulait des réponses et lui ne supportait plus de se taire. Le moment était d'autant plus venu que l'albinos venait à moitié de se confesser, consciemment ou non.

-Tu...me regardes différemment ? Vraiment ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Spade se débarrassa de ses couvertures et s'assit, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses. Il souleva sa chemise de nuit, révélant à un Joker interloqué la preuve désormais sans appel du désir qu'il provoquait en lui. Le cambrioleur miraculeux rougit d'un coup et s'efforça de regarder le malade dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi j'ai commencé à te regarder différemment. Depuis plus longtemps que je n'aurais dû te le cacher.

-Remet tes couvertures, s'il te plaît. Ta fièvre va empirer.

-Je le pense vraiment !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Spade sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il luttait pour ne pas détourner le regard de celui qui hantait ses rêves et l'avait retranché dans un silence bien souvent infernal. Ni la fièvre, ni les événements de ce matin n'altéraient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, tout au plus le poussaient-ils à enfin se confier. Joker fut le premier à baisser les yeux.

-Et c'est toi le premier à dire que les autres sont aveugles...

Il s'avança d'un pas d'abord hésitant, puis un autre, avant de rejoindre Spade et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es vraiment insupportable. A se demander comment moi aussi je peux t'aimer à ce point.

Spade resta un court instant immobile, tétanisé par ce qui venait de se produire. La peur de se voir rejeté comme il pensait le mériter restait présente au point que les dernières paroles de Joker avaient du mal à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il répondit alors à la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras en l'étreignant à son tour et laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues sans chercher à les retenir.

-Si tu savais comme c'était dur de me taire, dit-il entre deux sanglots.

-Chhht, c'est fini. Moi aussi j'aurais dû l'avouer plus tôt mais j'avais beau tout imaginer, je ne trouvais pas comment faire sans me sentir ridicule. Peut-être qu'on l'était tous les deux.

Le souffle chaud de l'albinos sur sa nuque apaisa Spade dont les pleurs cessèrent, séchés par de rassurantes caresses. Leur étreinte se fit plus douce à mesure que le temps passait et Joker glissa son visage tout près de l'autre cambrioleur.

-Pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin...J'aurais dû te montrer que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Si j'avais su, tu n'aurais pas eu à te tracasser pour tout ça.

-Si tu avais su, tu ne te serais jamais énervé et j'aurais gardé ça encore longtemps.

-Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas à cause de la fièvre ? demanda Joker de manière taquine.

-Peut-être...

Sans attendre d'invitation, Spade franchit les derniers centimètres séparant leurs visages et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, les yeux clos. Le cambrioleur miraculeux répondit en approfondissant leur baiser, faisant tomber son amant encore faible dos au matelas tant il y mettait de forces. Un air inquiet apparut sur son visage, immédiatement effacé par le petit rire que poussa Spade.

-Désolé, j'avais oublié.

-Arrête de t'excuser et viens, je te veux toi tel que tu es, pas un autre.

Joker ne se fit pas prier et repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de son amant, leurs corps fins serpentants l'un contre l'autre. Deux assoiffés buvant à une source après une longue marche dans le désert auraient été moins pressés qu'eux tant ils ne pouvaient se séparer. L'albinos commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de nuit du propriétaire des lieux, sans toutefois chercher à l'enlever complètement. Ses propres vêtements, après bien des maladresses de la part du bleuté, échouèrent au sol sans aucun remord.

Ils se contemplèrent un moment, Spade toujours allongé et Joker à califourchon sur ses jambes. Son torse fin se découpait à travers la lumière du soleil couchant, annonçant la venue de la nuit étincelante dans laquelle ils étaient maîtres. Mais pour l'heure, Spade ne voulait dominer quoi que ce soit et s'abandonna totalement aux gestes de son amant.

Joker franchit une fois de plus la distance qui les séparait, comme si il ne pouvait supporter un seul instant de ne pas être en contact avec son bien-aimé. Leurs innombrables disputes avaient sans nul doute participé à tendre la corde de l'arc jusqu'à ce soir, tension qui n'avait cessé de se répandre dans leurs esprits et subsistait encore dans une certaines partie corporelle. Spade fut le premier à y céder et baissa sans ménagement son pantalon, libérant son organe du tissu qui le gênait plus que désagréablement.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux aller aussi loin tout de suite ? demanda Joker. Dans ton état...

-J'ai attendu trop longtemps, ne pas le faire avec toi m'énervera plus qu'autre chose. S'il-te-plaît, fait en sorte que je dorme en paix cette nuit. Tu n'as pas à te retenir toi non plus, je sais que tu en as envie.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Spade porta sa main à l'entrejambe de son amant. La bosse déformant son pantalon était palpable, n'attendant que le bon vouloir de l'un d'eux pour être libre elle aussi. Le cambrioleur de pique serra alors la braguette de l'albinos entre ses doigts et l'abaissa doucement tandis que Joker s'occupait du bouton, aussi impatient que son rival. Il ne put cependant satisfaire les exigences auquel il était soumis et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du bleuté, son érection frottant contre la sienne à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Ils roulèrent ensuite sur le flanc, sans interrompre leur baiser. La chaleur leur faisait tourner la tête à tel point qu'ils en oubliaient tout, hormis la présence plus que jamais nécessaire de l'autre.

Dans un mouvement quelque peu vicieux, Spade ceintura la taille de Joker avec l'une de ses jambes et le fit pivoter sur le dos, retenant prisonnières ses épaules avec ses mains autant que sa faible constitution ne le lui permettait. Les rôles maintenant inversés, il se redressa, le visage cramoisi, et joua avec l'élastique du caleçon de sa cible avant de l'abaisser lentement, un sourire un rien carnassier aux lèvres. Joker se doutait de la suite des événements et ne fit rien pour les empêcher, désireux avant tout de combler les désirs de celui qui s'était sans nul doute plus difficilement contenu que lui. Il guida les jambes de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'elles enserrent son cou et, après s'être légèrement arqué vers l'avant, remonta en caressant du bout des doigts la peau des cuisses, puis de la taille, puis des hanches aux courbes plus féminines que la normale, avant de revenir vers des parties plus intimes. Spade poussa un couinement de plaisir lorsqu'il ressentit les douces caresses sur son organe, le faisant frémir comme jamais.

-J...Jack...Pas tout de suite...je suis déjà sur le point d'exploser...

Sa prière fut exaucée et il fut délivré de l'excès de tension menaçant d'écourter l'un des moments qu'il attendait désespérément. Le souvenir de ce matin pénétra brutalement dans son esprit et il se jeta aux lèvres de Joker dans un besoin vital d'être rassuré. Même si ils avaient tous deux franchis un cap en se déclarant, la peur de jouir sans avoir procuré le même plaisir à son amant le terrifiait. Le sourire si doux que ce dernier lui adressait lui fit alors reprendre confiance en lui et il souleva son bassin de quelques centimètres afin de le diriger vers le membre de l'albinos. Leurs mains jointes et une fois au bord de l'accomplissement, Spade descendit lentement, sa respiration saccadée entrecoupée de gémissements rendus incontrôlables par la blessure physique mêlée de pure jouissance qui montait en lui.

-Ça va ? demanda Joker une fois entièrement uni à lui.

La respiration difficile de Spade l'inquiéta presque autant que les larmes perlant à nouveau dans ses yeux mais le sourire mi-confus mi-béat s'étendant peu à peu sur son visage manqua de le contaminer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, heureux de partager le même lien d'amour et de confiance plus intime que lors de leurs cambriolages en duo. Un nouveau cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Spade lorsque Joker commença à bouger en lui, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituant à la sensation. Le sentiment de compréhension mutuelle qui les reliait sans que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé était tel que que le bleuté s'abandonna totalement aux coups de reins. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos et les mains serrant désormais ses draps, il laissa ses sens l'envahir comme il l'avait inconsciemment fait la nuit dernière, à la différence qu'il s'abandonnait cette fois-ci non au rêve mais à la personne avec qui il se sentait prêt à tout.

Spade entrouvrit les yeux et vit Joker rapprocher peu à peu son torse de lui, signe qu'il atteignait lui aussi ses limites. Un mouvement plus intense que les précédents le tendit jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son corps aussi soudainement que si il avait été traversé par un courant électrique trouvant en son érection un moyen d'être libéré et de se répandre sur son amant. Les yeux clos pour atténuer la douleur provoquée par leur révulsion, il fut rejoint dans son long cri silencieux par Joker avant de s'effondrer sur lui, la semence continuant de se répandre par à-coups contre leur peau.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, puis Joker tira les couvertures sur eux, voulant préserver le plus longtemps possible cette sensation de paix et de chaleur qu'ils éprouvaient au contact de l'autre. Il caressa les cheveux de Spade avant de le sentir blottir son nez dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Joker n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Fatigué à la fois par leurs ébats et par la fièvre, le cambrioleur de pique s'était endormi, serrant son amant du mieux que ses forces le lui permettaient.

L'albinos resta contre lui un moment, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux tout en contemplant son visage encore cramoisi. Une paix profonde relâchait tous ses muscles, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir le long de cette journée. Il quitta à regret le lit sans que Spade ne s'en aperçoive et, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, porta la main à son front pour s'assurer de son état. La fièvre avait maintenant presque disparu.


End file.
